Xerios
Xerios '''is an alter ego of War Hawks leader Elliot originally created as a roleplay character. Upon the inception of the War Hawks and the use of WWE games to portray storyline ideas they had; Xerios was brought in to represent what is referred to as a "shadow archetype" to Elliot. Xerios is romantically linked to Steph's own alter ego Sherania. Unlike their counterparts, Xerios and Sherania are NOT married. This is done to give the fans a secondary storyline to invest in. This presented an entertaining segment during an episode of LWL when Steph, with Elliot in her corner, took on Sherania with Xerios in her corner. As one of his nicknames suggests, Xerios is also a character Elliot uses in other games besides wrestling. Most notably in Star Wars games, where the character is often a Dark Jedi/Sith Lord. Fitting of his status as the shadow archetype to Elliot. Who is usually portrayed as a light side Jedi. To further emphasize the differences between the two characters, Xerios is portrayed as a monster. Standing at a truly massive (by human standards) 7 feet 3 inches tall. Xerios' character is also often portrayed as deceptively fast and agile for his size. Emphasized perfectly in his patented 450 Splash from the top rope. To this day, no one has kicked out of the maneuver. While Elliot in wrestling games has his War Hawks faction to back him. Xerios usually has a faction behind him as well, two of note are the Eternal Masters (made up of characters based on friend Elliot made outside of the school where the War Hawks was formed) and The Horsemen (not to be confused with the NWA/WCW's Four Horsemen). The two factions even once merged to combat the War Hawks as neither group on their own had the sheer numbers that The War Hawks had and could combat them alone. Befitting his status as his shadow archetype, Xerios and Elliot have clashed in WWE games several times. While never doing so in WHEI before it was established, the two had a memorable feud over the WWE World Heavyweight Championship. With Xerios often coming close, but never being able to best Elliot for the title. Early life Due to being a character thought up on the fly, Xerios doesn't really have a backstory and therefore nothing is known about him. He is even billed from Parts Unknown in WWE games to reflect this. Wrestling Career Online and various feuds (2010-2015) Xerios appeared as an online wrestling character for Elliot about 2 years into his career. Often going after the Championships of promotions Elliot himself wasn't going after. While Elliot was the Undisputed World Champion of a WWE based fed in late 2010, Xerios became the Intercontinental Champion. This created an interesting period where all but one championship within the fed was controlled by a character that Elliot had. As characters based on Micah and Robert held the WWE Tag Team Championship at the time. War Hawks Entertainment Inc. (2015-Present) When Elliot, Steph and TJ decided to start their own Universe Mode on Twitch and created WHEI, Xerios was among the first characters to be involved in the company. Elliot figured since he was in charge of SmackDown and therefore couldn't join his wife on LWL, he would give her Xerios as the next best thing. In exchange for this, Sherania was given to SmackDown under the same premise. LWL Brand (2015-2019) Reforming Eternal Masters and World Tag Team Championship persuits. (2015-2016) When Xerios started on LWL, he immediately teamed back up with former tag team partner Seito (character made by a friend of Elliot's who he had permission to use), reforming The Eternal Masters in the process. The pair quickly set their sights on the recently established LWL World Tag Team Championship. It didn't take long for them to do so either, as they captured the title at LWL's second ever pay per view Muerte De Mayo (2016) and would hold it for over a full year before being stripped of the title due to the next season's draft where Seito was drafted to Raw. Formation of DeathTrap and Tag Team Championship pursuits Heading into the surprisingly brief Season 2, Xerios found himself without a partner to reclaim his title with. This was soon rectified as Steph brought in William Afton (aka Purple Guy from the popular video game series Five Nights At Freddy's). The two struck up an odd friendship, and after polling fans, decided on the team name DeathTrap. A play on Purple Guy being stuck in the Spring Bonnie suit in the games and becoming known as Springtrap. Despite the two working well together and winning their first two matches as a team, the two never got a championship match. Global Internet Championship Tournament When Steph decided to establish the LWL Global Internet Championship as her brand's tertiary championship, she set up a 16 man tournament to determine the first champion. Both Xerios and Afton were entered into the tournament. However, while Afton was eliminated in the first round, Xerios made it all the way to the semi-finals before being eliminated by Kane '98. This Season 2 ended shortly thereafter, but their partnership did not as Afton had a guaranteed LWL contract due to being created by Steph. Various championship persuits (2018-2019) At the start of Season 3, while waiting for Steph to create Afton, Xerios entered into a feud with Global Internet Champion Braun Strowman. With Strowman being drafted to SmackDown despite still holding the title, Xerios offered to defend LWL's honor and get it back. This led to Xerios invading an episode of SmackDown to try to reclaim the title. While he failed, the referee failed to see his foot under the bottom rope, which should have negated the pinfall. This led to a 2 out of 3 falls, falls count anywhere match between the two at SummerSlam with the stipulation that if Xerios lost he could not challenge for the title again as long as Braun was champion. Xerios lost and, with Afton created, went back to the Tag Team division. Despite their initial success, DeathTrap struggled in season 3 as a team, more often than not losing, with Afton eating the pinfall. This caused Xerios to become frustrated, as he believed they were better than that. To give him time to cool off, rather than dissolve the team, Xerios focused on singles action while still teaming with Afton. This lead to him challenging for the other titles on the brand, always coming close, but never quite making it. During a tournament to determine the #1 Contenders to the LWL World Tag Team Championship at Hog WiId (2018), after losing in the opening round, DeathTrap were attacked by The Hardy Boys. This turned the Hardys heel while DeathTrap became faces. Xerios demanded he get his hands on both Hardys for what they did. Stephanie told him that if he could lead Team LWL to victory at Survivor Series he would get his hands on Matt, with him being allowed to choose the stipulation. If he won THAT match, he would receive a Championship match of his choosing at the Royal Rumble, and be allowed to choose that stipulation as well. Team LWL (Xerios, Andre The Giant, John Cena & Seito) lost to the combined might of Team Raw & SmackDown (Ironman, Juggernaut, Randy Orton & Killian Dane) at Survivor Series. However, due to his impressive showing of being the sole survivor of his team as well as eliminating Juggernaut. Xerios was given a second chance. If he could defeat Jeff Hardy at End Of The Line (2018), he would get his match with Matt Hardy. Xerios won the match, and shortly thereafter, Matt won the LWL World Heavyweight Championship, setting the two on a collision course for the title at the Royal Rumble. LWL World Heavyweight Champion (2018-2019) At the Royal Rumble, Xerios defeated Matt Hardy to win the LWL World Heavyweight Championship for the first time in his career. He made a promise to himself and the fans that their faith in him would not be in vain, as he vowed to walk into WrestleMania as the champion. Steph vowed not to make it easy on him however, as she had never handed him anything in his entire run with the brand. The first obstacle in his path was Stone Cold Steve Austin, who won a #1 Contender's match the next episode of LWL. The two faced off at Heartbreaker (2019) with Xerios managing to lose the match due to being counted out because Austin was too busy beating on him. However, Xerios kept the championship due to titles not changing hands on a disqualification or count out. The two had a rematch the following episode of LWL where Xerios won cleanly. Xerios next entered into a feud with Baron Corbin, who won a 10 Man Royal Rumble match at Heartbreaker to face him at WrestleMania. Corbin was LWL Zodiac Champion when he won the match, but the runner up was scheduled to receive a title match for that title. Despite Xerios requesting she keep the title on Corbin and make the match winner take all, she refused. However she did agree to give Xerios a guaranteed rematch should he lose the championship at WreslteMania. Xerios would wind up losing the title to Corbin at WrestleMania, Corbin would then be drafted to NXT during the 2019 draft. Steph set up a tournament the next episode of LWL to decide who would face Xerios at Rain Of Blood (2019) for the now vacant title. However, due to burn out from running too many shows a week, the decision was made to reboot the franchise and retire every brand except Raw and SmackDown. Rather than just flat out retire LWL however, the two decided to give it a proper send of. Since Steph would be taking over the Raw brand post reboot, all LWL championships are set to be unified into the Raw titles. Xerios was awarded the LWL World Heavyweight Championship due to being loyal to the brand throughout it's existence. Never once being drafted to a different show, or even asking to be traded, however, he stated that he would like to be known as the first and, for the moment, only LWL Triple Crown and Grand Slam Champion. So Steph granted him two title matches for the Zodiac and Global Internet Championships that same night. Xerios won both matches, defeated R-Truth '12 and Pete Dunne respectively. He awarded the title back to Truth immediately, and lost the Global Internet Championship to Marty Scurll. Stating he only wanted the recognition, the World Championship was enough for him. He is set to face Universal Champion Randy Orton '13 at Rain Of Blood to unify the two championships. Move to Raw and Universal Champion As Steph was taking over the Raw brand following the impending reboot, Xerios was given a guaranteed Raw contract whether he won the unification match or not. At Rain Of Blood LWL World Heavyweight Champion Xerios defeated WHEI Universal Champion Randy Orton following a Tombstone Piledriver to unify the two championships. This retired the LWL Championship and made Xerios the new Universal Champion in the process heading into Raw for the reboot. Wrestling persona and in ring style Xerios is presented as the polar opposite of Elliot, being the dark side of his personality and everything he is not. Despite this, he has actually been a face a number of times, and can be when the situation calls for it. Such as his feud with Matt Hardy after Hardy attacked him following a match. In Wrestling * Finishing Moves ** Darkness Falls Chokeslam (Two-Handed Chokeslam) ** 450 Splash ** Tombstone Piledriver * Signature Moves ** One Handed Chokeslam ** Running DDT ** Last Ride (Elevated Powerbomb) ** Old School (Rope walk fist drop) ** Running PowerSlam * Nicknames ** '''The Dark Lord ** The Hardcore Monster * Managers ** Sherania ** Seito ** William Afton * Wrestlers Managed ** Sherania ** Seito ** William Afton * Entrance Themes ** Hell's Bells by AC/DC (2005-Present) ** Bad Company by Five Finger Death Punch (2008-Present Used while a member of The Eternal Masters) ** Rockhouse by Frank Shelley (2010, used while a member of the New World Order) Championships & Accomplishments * National Wrestling Federation ** NWF World Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Rellik * National Wrestling Alliance/Underground Wrestling Federation ** NWA X-Division Champion (1 time) ** UWF American Badass Champion (1 time) * World Wrestling Entertainment ** WWE Intercontinental Champion (1 time, final) * War Hawks Entertainment Inc. ** LWL Global Internet Champion (1 time) ** LWL World Heavyweight Champion (2 times, final) ** LWL World Tag Team Champion (1 time) ** LWL Zodiac Champion (1 time) ** First LWL Triple Crown Champion ** First LWL Grand Slam Champion ** WHEI Universal Champion (1 time, current) External links